Pit vs Ganondorf
Pit vs Ganondorf is Peep4Life's seventy-sixth OMM. Description Kid Icarus vs The Legend of Zelda! The servant to the goddess of light clashes with the king of evil following Palutena's downfall. Can Pit avenge the goddess and save the world from the evil forces of Ganondorf? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Pit launched himself at Ganondorf and used his attached wolf claws. Ganondorf just leaned out of the way and put his clenched fist in his open hand, cracking his knuckles. Enter the heat of battle! Fight! ''' Pit fired from Palutena's bow but Ganondorf avoided it. He then drew the warlock blade and slashed at Pit. Pit in turn broke his bow into two blades and countered but Ganondorf was too strong and pushed right through Pit's guard. Pit just got his orbitars up as Ganondorf's wizard foot came within inches of his face. Ganondorf was set back and he then felt the sharp pain of an arrow in his shoulder. To put it gently: Ganondorf was pissed. And the last thing anyone needs is a pissed off king of evil attacking them. So Ganondorf did what any of us would do: he kicked Pit into anything made up of atoms! Pit was given no space so he dropped an x-bomb. The flames from the bomb engulfed Ganondorf and he backed away. Pit then fired some more arrows at the king and rushed him with another upperdash arm. Ganondorf simply grabbed the arm and then grabbed Pit's throat. He squeezed, crushing the airways. Pit's face colour changed and he slowly lost consciousness. But he knew Palutena needed him to pull through... For the humans! Pit kicked Ganondorf in the body and grabbed his bow but simply got palmed away. Ganondorf then activated his beast form. So Pit met him with his own trump card: "Three sacred treasures... Equipped!" Pit cried and the two stared at eachother. Ganondorf lunged at Pit but many arrows filled his vision, forcing him back. Ganondorf was able to come back and smash Pit into the nearby building. Pit tried to get up but Ganondorf stomped hard on him, keeping him pressed down. Pit looked across at the fallen goddess and flew back up, firing relentlessly at Ganondorf. The evil king returned to his normal state and tried a warlock punch. Pit's shield blocked and he kept shooting Ganondorf, sending the king flying into a building wall. Pit then released everything from his sacred treasures arsenal and simply overwhelmed Ganondorf. The evil king fell to his knees, clutching his chest. '''KO Pit breathed a huge sigh of relief before gasping and rushing over to Palutena. Magnus and Dark Pit were there too; they had been needed to defend the world. But their victory came at a cost: the cost of Palutena. The light that pierces the darkness and gleams with hope for humanity had been extinguished... And no matter how we choose to remember the triumph of good over evil, this "victory" we claim comes as the ultimate defeat to others... Maybe the light isn't always as strong as we believe, maybe that light has just shined its last rays... Conclusion This melee's winner is: Pit! Category:Peep4Life Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:'The Legend of Zelda vs Kid Icarus' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Nintendo' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:Cute vs Cool themed One Minute Melees